Stupid silly girl!
by Kentcharm
Summary: Chloe is lead to attempts of suicide after her father is murdered. Will someone help her out of her time of darkness or will she finally succeed in harming herself? Rewriting the story under the title "Stupid girl"
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Chloe is OC in the story...but its interesting, I promise. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, Chloe and Clark would have been MARRIED by now!

..:One:..

I open the door to my house and step in.Its empty, and it always is, ever since my dad was killed. The house is very neat though, but then again, I wouldnt even say I live in it anymore.

_I get up, go to school, come home, go to bed and cry myself to sleep._

But, I have recently found a way to stop the crying, releasing the pain I have been going through for what seems like centuries. I dont like to speak to anyone about it though. No one needs to know. But I dont even think anyone notices. Sure, Clark pulls the usual 'how are you holding up' bit and 'I'm here for you.' I dont tell him though...about what I do. He doesnt need to know, he doesnt even really care anyways.

_He's to busy with Lana, staring at her from afar._

I slam the door closed and drop my backpack to the floor.

_I am in this world alone. I have no one. I can feel the pain inside me, growing. Will it ever go away?  
_  
I need to forget about that awful day. But I can't. I relive that day over and over, day after day. And then when I feel that im about to snap, I release the pain. Let it out.I bleed itout.

_Yes, now you know my secret. I cut myself._

And today, I think I had one of the most worst days. And I am finally going to do it. Im going to end this terrible cycle.

I lock myself in the bathroom, get the peice of cloth that holds my weapon of choice. It's in the second drawer. When I unravel it, theres a blade. A sharp one. It's like my drug, the way I get high, the way I forget my pain. It's the only way to these days.

I move toward the bathtub slowly, and turn it on with shaking hands, using alot of the hot water.

_ They say you get very cold when you start slipping away..._

I put the blade on the counter and start to peel of my clothing, gazing at myself in the full length mirror. I've lost so much weight since my dad died. I cant beleive no one has noticed the pain I have been dealing with.

_ I guess it just shows how much they pay attention._

I put one foot in the tub. Its nice and warm. It will be the last pleasure of my pathetic life.

I sit, imagining the hot water washing away my pain.I dont bother turning off the water. It will just go cold and I will die cold, and I dont want that.

I take one deep breath and reach for the cold, steal blade. I notice some dried blood on the edge from when I last used it. I close my eyes and take another deep breath.

_Just end this pathetic life you live Chloe! No one loves you. You fathers dead, Clark's to busy daydreaming about a girl he will never have to see you and your pain. Pete moved away,so, who does that leave? Nobody.No one is there for you Chloe. No one cares._

I look at my arms. There covered with scars. But, that won't matter soon, because I will be dead. I will leave this body. I will be reborn.

I decide to start with my right wrist. I position the blade to where I want it and start adding preasure. I tell myself to drag it. Just one quick swipe. End this pathetic life where there is no one to care about me.

_Okay Chloe, on the count of three...One, two, three SWIPE!_

But I dont. My hand starts shaking violently and the blade falls in the water. I start to cry. I am soonblinded by my tears. I sit up straight and turn of the water which has begun to overflow and fall to the floor.

_I didnt do it. All that for nothing.  
STUPID SILLY GIRL!_

I quickly get out of the tub and dry myself off. I throw on a bathrobe, unlock the bathroom door and walk to the living room, leaving wet footsteps behind.

I get the the living room which is quite dark. I slow my pace, waiting for my vision to adgust. When it does, I open a cabinet which contains alcohol beverages. I grab the first thing my hands touches and I pull it out.

Vodka, half full. _Perfect._

Its my second choice besides the cutting. It helps me forget, but I dont like it because when I wake up, I have the most terrible headaches.

I sigh. _Its better than nothing_. I get comfortable on the couch and take the cap off of the bottle.

_'Just let me forget_.' I think and take a swig from the bottle. _'Thats all I want to do. Forget.'_

o.O.o

A/N: Reviews please. It would be greatly appreciated. CHLARK will be coming as soon as possible. Well see how the story develops.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

..:Two:.. 

I wake up to the sound of the stupid birds. My head is pounding. I roll my head to one side and then the opposite side to try and ease my stiff neck.

I try to stand up, and when I finally manage to, The Vodka bottle falls to the ground. I slowly bend down to pick it up and I realize its almost empty. I feel guilty.

_Why do I do this to myself? Why? It doesnt help my situation. Why wont anyone save me from this dreadful life I live? I want to be reborn, and leave this life behind. Very far behind._

I walk to the bathroom to see how much damage the alcohol has done. As soon as I enter the bathroom my feet get wet. I notice my tub is still full. I guess I forgot to unplug it. But ,Who cares? Let it sit. If I can help it, I'll actually succeed in what I want and not have to worry about earths litle worries.

I stare at myself in the mirror. A pale face stares back. I look so...depressed, so...negative. Im not the same outgoing person I used to be. I wish I could go back, back to when I was once...happy. My head throbs again. I open the mirror cabinet and take out the asprin. I pick two pills out of the container and close the cabinet. I run the cold water, pop the pills in my mouth and bend to take a few gulps from the running water. I grab my brush and smooth it down a bit. I set it back down and go to my room to pick out some clothing.

Same thing every morning, for as long as I can remember.

_Get up, get dressed, go to school._

_Its such a bore. What's the point anymore? I would like to just lay down somewhere and sleep for eternity, and be awoken to a perfect life, just like sleeping beauty._

I manage to get to school on time, which is good, and the bonus is that the asprin are finally kicking in.

As I walk up to my locker, I wonder what my so called 'friends', (Clark and Lana, but really, is Lana actually my friend?) will say to me when they find out about me quitting the Torch yesterday. It was too much of a hassle. Find the truth for the people, but why? Why do it when people can't handle the truth?

I let out a sigh when Clark walks up to me with a concerned look. Damn, please not this early in the morning!

"Chloe, what's wrong with you?" He says to me. _Double sigh._ I heave my backpack on my shoulder and take out some books I need for homeroom from my locker.

"Hello Clark." I say. Clark face becomes more soft. "Chloe, why did you quit the Torch, I though you loved being the repo..." He starts.

"You thought wrong." I say without any emotion in my voice. I start walking away from him. He follows.

"Chloe, please tell me whats bothering you." He says. I stop.

"You didnt before." I say. Clark doesnt need to say anything more, his face tells itall.

"Besides, Im beyond repair now." I say under my breath and walk the rest of the way to class.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Song Perfect Situation by Weezer, why I picked it, because Its the song I would like to hear before I die.

..:Three:..

_'No one can help me. And I wont let them either. This is the end. Im going to do it today_.' I say under my breath as I fumble with the lock on my locker, not noticing Lana three steps beside me, also putting thing in her locker.

"What did you say?" She asks. I look at her and am just fed up with it. Fed up with her act. I roll my eyes.

"You know what Lana, you have Clark wrapped around your finger for godsakes, Why dont you make up your godamn MIND, If you dont want him, give someone else a chance." I practically yell. Its not all about Clark, but god, I cant stand the on and off stuff.

I look away from her gaze to my locker. "Fuck it." I say and drop my books too the ground. I look Lana right in the eye. "And fuck you too." I say and walk away, smiling. My last word's to Lana were probably the only thing that has put a true grin on my face.

* * *

I walk onto the roof of the school, a little out of breath from the walk up the stairs, especially carrying a stereo. I know, why the hell do I have it? Because I have one last song to hear before I die. I let out a soft sigh as I walk up towards the roof edge. I put the stereo down and press the play button. The music comes out blaring.

_whats the deal  
with my brain  
why am I so obviously insane  
in a perfect situation  
I led love down the drain_

People from the ground hear it and look up at me. I didnt want a crowd. But o well. What's it matter?

_theres the pitch  
slow and straight  
all i have to do is swing  
and i'm a hero  
but i'm a zero_

I step closer to the edge, ready to drop. I look down over the crownd. Oh no. There he is. I didnt want him to see this.

_hungry nights  
once again  
now its getting unbelievable_

_cause I could not have it better  
but i just can't get no play  
from the girls  
all around  
as they search the night for someone to hold on to..._

_and just pass through_

But he is apart of my reason for pain, not just my father. I look up at the sky. I cant wait to be with him again. I hear a voice.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Clark asks. I smile and let out a soft chuckle.

"Superspeed Clark?" I ask, and he doesnt answer, obviously dumbfounded. I turn around. His expression almost makes me laugh again.

_get your hands  
off the girl  
can't you see that she belongs to me?  
and i don't appreciate  
this excess company_

"Yes I know." I pause. "About you." He starts speaking, but I shut him up by taking a step back towards the edge.

"Chloe dont!" He says panicking.

_though i can't  
satisfy  
all the needs  
she has and so she starts to wander  
can you blame her?_

"Promise me Clark, you wont save me." I ask.

"Chloe ,dont you dare do this to yourself." He says.

"You never cared, no one did." I say and take off my sweater, showing my bare arms, which show my slit marks.

He looks at them from the four feet distance, but im sure he can see them anyways.

_tell me theres a logicout there leading me  
to better prepare  
for the day that something really special might come_

_tell me theres some hope for me  
i don't want to be lonely  
__for the rest of my days on the earth_

I look at the stereo, the songs almost finished.

"Times up Clark." I say. "I always loved you." I say a whisper. "And dont you dare think im selfish, theres no one here for me to keep me from doing this."

"Im here." He says.

"No. Your not." I say and take the final step of the ledge.

* * *

THE END.


	4. Author Note

Just to let you know, I'm totally rewriting this story and putting it up as "Stupid Girl" (E.g. Familiar name eh?)

It won't follow exactly, but it will be similar. I would like your support with it, and thanks for all the support I was given when writing this one.


End file.
